My First Kiss
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: My first kiss went a little like this: "Johan, are you drunk!" "Juuuuudaiiiiii," he slurred, "let's have sex!" Spiritshipping. Rated M for lime. Loosely based off the song My First Kiss.
1. Part 1

Alice: I've been reborn!

Emily: Pretty much, she deleted all the stories she didn't like.

Alice: And now I'm going to publish stories that I will work my butt off on.

Emily: So yeah. She's been reborn.

Alice: Well, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Title: My First Kiss<p>

Summary: My first kiss went a little like this: "Johan, are you drunk?" "Juuuuudaiiiiii," he slurred, "let's have sex!"

Pairings: Spiritshipping.

* * *

><p>My First Kiss<p>

Part 1

When Johan first told me about the party he planned on arriving to, I immediately informed him that I wasn't planning on attending. I knew those types of parties only ended with tears, puke, or sex. Maybe even all three. So, when my blue haired friend heard my rejection, he pouted and tried to convince me to go. That's Johan for you.

His natural blue hair almost matched his teal eyes. His muscular form made anyone want to do him. Predictably, he was popular. Me, on the other hand, I'm not. I'm just plain old Yuki Judai. I have brown hair, brown eyes, a small, thin form, and I haven't even had my first kiss yet.

Sometimes I wonder how Johan and I are even friends. Who knows? Either way, what happened today wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

* * *

><p>My brown cat, Kuribo, was lying on my lap as I pet her, watching TV. My living room was a bit boring with its red couch, brown walls, and wooden floors. My room consisted of mostly blue and emerald. Surprisingly, it reminded me of Johan sometimes. Then again, it's not my fault that my parents expected me to love the color blue.<p>

My parents decided to go out tonight. They told me they wouldn't be back until much later. I sighed, a bit bored. Part of me regretted not going to that party. I bit my lip, trying to think of something I could do. That's when the doorbell rang. Kuribo leaped off my lap and hissed at the door making me roll my eyes. "Geez, Kuribo, it's just a person. You do this every time."

Naturally, I answered the door only to see Johan standing there with a sheepish grin. He smelled unnatural to me. HIs usual scent wasn't there. Instead, it was replaced by some rather disgusting smell that I nearly cringed at. He walked in my house, grinning. "Hi Judai~!"

"Um… hi?" I blinked. Usually, he called me Yuki. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored!" he giggled, twirling around. I raised an eyebrow before grabbing his arm, stopping him in his tracks. A smirk planted itself on his lips but only for half a second. That's when he grinned and pushed me. I gasped as I fell down onto the couch, hitting the soft, red cushion beneath me. Before I knew it, he was crawling on me, straddling my waist. I blinked in confusion as he leaned down, smirking again. He whispered seductively, "Judai."

That's when I realized it. "Johan, are you drunk?"

"Juuuudaiiiii," he slurred. "Let's have sex!"

"Yep," I mumbled. "You're drunk."

Johan didn't like me like that nor did I like him like that. He must be drunk if he's saying such strange things to question our friendship. He giggled, his hand cupping my cheek. His thumb traced my lips as he continued to smile. My face began to heat up. He… he wasn't seriously thinking about having sex with me? I haven't even had my first kiss yet! I squirmed under his body. "J-Johan…"

"Cute," he whispered. "Now let's hear you scream my name."

His hand cupped my groin as he smirked, beginning to rub. "You're too soft, Judai. Let's fix that."

"J-Johan!" I let out a tiny moan. "W-what are you… stop!"

He giggled as he removed his hand. "Alright. I'll stop. At least, when I'm finished I will."

That's when he kissed me. He smashed his lips against mine, pealing my lips open with his tongue. He roamed my mouth. He tasted like beer and punch with his own taste in the mix. My mind froze in response. This… this was my first kiss! Thoughts of pushing him off ran through my mind, to bite his tongue so hard that he would run out. Yet, strangely, I didn't. I must have been in too much of a shock to actually do anything of the sort. His hands slowly left my cheek. His hands slowly crawled under my shirt, gracefully touching every part of me. Until he reached my nipple. I let out a gasp, making him stop the kiss.

"You like this, Judai," he smirked.

"N-no!" I nearly shouted, gasping. He smirked and tore off my shirt in one quick motion. I shivered. His mouth began to attack my nipple, his tongue rolling in circles as he began to rub my groin, which was getting harder by the moment. Pleasure built up inside of me, letting me know that this was wrong yet right.

"Just give in, Judai," he whispered. "Give into me."

And I did.

He pounded into me. He ravished me. He touched every place he could, reminding me that this was "his". I continued to gasp and moan in pleasure, but the back of my mind refused to let me go. It reminded me Johan was only my friend. I didn't like him like that, and he didn't like me like that. He was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. Then… why didn't I resist?

"JOHAN!" I screamed as we both released. He smiled only to collapse on me, whispering in my ear.

"I've always loved you, Judai," he whispered before closing his teal eyes. My eyes widened as I stared at him only to blush a bit. Closing my eyes, I decided to rest as well.

"Night, Johan," I yawned, and I fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

The next morning, Johan didn't wake up beside me.

* * *

><p>Alice: Should we continue?<p>

Emily: Should we make it a two-shot or a story?

Alice: I hope you guys enjoyed! I didn't know how to write a lemon, so I decided to stick with this.

Emily: Review please!


	2. Part 2

Alice: Here's the next chapter.

Emily: I'm so happy! Thank you for all the reviews!

Alice: Well, here's the next chapter!

Emily: Enjoy!

Alice: This chapter has a bit of Seme!Judai but not for long…

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

Johan's POV

I yawned as I stretched out my arms, slowly opening my eyes. My vision was blurry at first, but it cleared in a matter of seconds. I smiled softly as I stared at Judai's sleeping form. Did we have a sleepover? I couldn't remember because of the party. I knew I shouldn't have accepted the punch, but I was thirsty. And, of course, it was spiked. That's when I noticed something extremely odd though.

My eyes traveled down Judai's neck, which was filled with bruises and love bites. His shirt was off. My eyes continued to travel down his body as my face began to heat up. He wasn't wearing any pants either. I gasped and leaped off the couch, only to realize I wasn't wearing any clothes either. What happened last night? I mean, I knew I loved Judai as more than a friend, but I didn't think I'd actually act on it!

"Oh shit," I whispered. Judai mumbled something before turning around in his sleep, exposing his back side. I gulped, wondering what would happen if Judai woke up. Why did Judai even agree to go along with it? Unless… what if he said no? What if he said stop and I didn't stop? D-did I rape my love? "N-no… I didn't… he probably… he…"

Thoughts entered my head of Judai tied up, screaming no. My face paled as my stomach churned in disgust. What had I done to my best friend?

Judai began to stir in his sleep, mumbling something. I bit my lip and dashed towards my clothes. Just as Judai opened his eyes, I bolted out the front door.

* * *

><p>Judai's POV<p>

Johan's been ignoring me. I could definitely tell. First, he refused to answer any of my text messages, and he barely uttered a word to me. You'd think that the person who stole your virginity would talk to you. I sighed, knowing Johan was probably just as embarrassed as me. I mean, ever since _that _night, my feelings for Johan have been questionable. I'd constantly think about him but not in the friendship way. His kisses, his touch, the way he whispered all those things to me.

I shuddered in delight at just the mere thought. What was going on with me? Did… did I love Johan? No, I couldn't be in love with my best friend! Being in love… that's… it's…

Why can't I be in love with Johan?

* * *

><p>Frustrated, I quickly glanced at Johan, who was focused in his work. What was going to happen between us? Nothing if he didn't make a move! I've tried, but he just keeps running away from me. I sighed in anger as I glanced at the clock once again. Honestly, what was I going to do? Biting my lip, my thoughts explored different ways of finding out. Talk to my older brother, Haou? No, he was too busy with Jehu, his boyfriend. What about Shou? Too busy with Manjoume, his boyfriend! Even Kenzan was crushing over Jim! He couldn't go to his two best friends for advice because they had their own problems to deal with.<p>

"Fine then," he mumbled to himself, a slight smirk on his face. "He wants to play this game… I'll play along with him."

* * *

><p>I slowly watched Johan as he was changing in the boy's locker room. It was long after school, but he had some sports practice. He was taking slower than usual, waiting for all the boys to leave. Me? I was hiding. Yeah… a little perverted, but I needed my best friend, and possibly first love, back in my life. So, I hid in my locker, which was right next to Johan's. Surprisingly, I was skinny enough to fit. Which is weird considering how much fried food I eat. Finally, Manjoume left with a, "I'm gonna kick your ass tomorrow and be the MVP."<p>

"Nah," Johan laughed in response. "You're going to do something else but with Shou's ass."

"Hell yeah!" Manjoume gave him a wide grin before exiting. Johan smiled until Manjoume was out of sight. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Dammit," he mumbled. He sighed as I listened closely. "He's so lucky… he gets to be with the one he loves." He smiled softly. "At least I know it was never meant to be for me… Judai, I hope you can forgive me."

Forgive him? Forgive him for what? Coming to my house late at night, fucking me, then leaving? Well, that is something to apologize for but only the first two. I smirked. Now it was my time to shine. He was the one that left me all alone, making me extremely horny since he left. I wanted him, and I always got what I wanted. I mumbled in my weak, pathetic voice. "J-Johan…? Is that you?"

He leaped in response, staring at the locker with wide eyes. I could see through the little holes of the locker. "Judai?"

"Someone shoved me in a locker," I lied. "Could you help me out?"

Johan slowly nodded, hesitantly opening the locker. I grinned and stepped out, smiling brightly at him. "Thank!"

Johan nodded as he realized it was me he pulled out of the locker. He froze, his face paling. "Um… I got to go… my mom's gotta pick me up."

I nodded with a bright smile. The moment he turned around though, I slammed him against the blue locker's, bringing my face close to his. "You're not leaving that easily."

* * *

><p>Alice: Should I write a lemon in the next chapter?<p>

Emily: Or should I not?

Alice: I can't write Seme!Judai in a lemon though…

Emily: Don't know why, I just can't.

Alice: Anyways, tell me what you think!


	3. Part 3

Alice: Here's the next, and second to last, chapter!

Emily: Or last chapter… depending on if I like the ending or not.

Alice: This was actually supposed to be a one-shot.

Emily: Anyways, I hope you all liked this story!

Alice: It will end with a lemon!

* * *

><p>Part 3<p>

Johan

"H-huh?" I blinked, but I didn't have time to do anything before I found myself pressed against the lockers by the smaller boy, his lips attacking my own. I gasped, which allowed him to shove his tongue into my mouth. I put up no battle, mainly because I was frozen with shock, as he penetrated my mouth. I closed my eyes and moaned as he slowly reached into my pants, grabbing my slowly hardening member.

"You're so mean, Johan," he whispered in my ear. "Leaving me all alone like that… you've been making me horny ever since."

"J-Judai," I moaned, not used to having him talk like that. Instead, he just kissed my neck, biting down hard on it. My eyes widening, I realized just about how much I could take of this before I did something. I shut my eyes tight as Judai began to stroke my hardened length. "I… I don't want to…"

"Too. Bad."

With those two words, he kissed me again. Pleasure took over my mind as I gasped. I grabbed his wrists, slamming him against the lockers and took over the kiss. He moaned, and I could feel the smirk on his lips. We broke the kiss briefly as Judai lifted my teal shirt above my head, throwing it into a corner of the locker room. Judai moaned as my hands began to explore his body once again. Only this time, I could remember the feeling, remember the touch. I wasn't drunk, and I'm sure as hell that I won't do it sloppy again.

Somewhere in my mind, it reminded me that Judai was my friend, my love. Yet, another part told me he started this… so I might as well give him what we both want. He gracefully took off his own shirt as he pressed his body against me, fighting for dominance with his tongue. I let him win for a short time, allowing him to explore my mouth before taking control of the kiss. His hand brushed against my nipple, making me gasp. Judai, who seemed to notice this, smirked. He kissed his way down my neck to my chest before slowly using his hands on my erect nipples.

I reached down and grasped his hard member, beginning to softly rub. He moaned once again.

We continued on like this. I pounded into him only to take turns and him to pound into me. We must have fucked seven times that day. At the end, though, when we came together, we both shouted, "I love you!"

* * *

><p>Judai groaned as he walked into class the next day. Shou raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"<p>

"Sore…" he mumbled, sending a soft glare at me. Manjoume rasied an eyebrow before smirking.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one who had a little action last night," Manjoume smirked, causing Judai and Shou to blush.

"Jun!" Shou exclaimed with a blush.

"What?" Manjoume snickered. "It's true."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to Judai, kissing him on the mouth before I took my seat. He smiled at me, "I love you!"

"I love you too, Judai."

* * *

><p>Alice: And that's the end of our story.<p>

Emily: I never meant for this to be a long story in the first place.

Alice: So yeah…

Emily: Thanks for reading it!

Alice: And I kinda wrote seme!Judai in the end, but barely…

Emily: Sorry bout that…

Alice: Anyways, thanks for reading _My First Kiss_.


End file.
